


Manners Maketh MAN

by LoveEffect



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i think, rated for language, trans Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveEffect/pseuds/LoveEffect
Summary: Eggsy is trans, and Dean is a prick (obviously).





	Manners Maketh MAN

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours and haven't actually edited it, while I was supposed to be writing my actual novel. Oops.

When his mum gives him the news, that he’s going to have a sibling, he’s delighted.

He’s quite less so when Dean mutters just loud enough for him to hear, “You’re gonna be a big sister, huh?” He doesn’t do anything, he can’t, he promised to be nice, but Eggsy really wants to punch him in the face.

As the months went on, he would run around the too-small house, helping his mum, dancing around Dean’s loud noises and blunt tongue, then adjusting his binder and making sure his mum was as comfortable as possible. His friends would come over, ask for him to come out, be social again, maybe pick a few pockets. He’d refuse, and they’d stay over for a bit and help out so they could at least catch up with each other. Then they’d be gone again, and he’d get to spend time with his mum. He actually really enjoyed it. He’d taken to staying out of the house as much as possible when Dean came along, just to avoid him, but that meant he couldn’t see his mum as much. Being able to stay with her, watch soap operas with her, talk with her, it was nice.

And then Daisy was born, and Eggsy almost cried when his mum held her out to him from the hospital bed. She cried a bit when Eggsy took her, and he did cry then. It finally hit that he was gonna be a brother.

“Aw, all the girls are crying, how sweet,” Dean spat out from the doorway, and Eggsy’s blood ran cold. His mother berated Dean for a good ten minutes, but it didn’t exactly help. He adjusted his hold on his sister, and she finally stopped crying.

He tried to be around the house more, for Daisy, but Dean seemed determined to make that as difficult as possible. And then he hit his breaking point, and stole a car, and ended up in an interrogation room because he swerved to avoid a single, stupid fox.

He thought if he even managed to get out of the station without police time, Dean would definitely kick him out. Why would he not? He’d just been looking for an excuse, and this was a perfect one. Finally get rid of the troublesome daughter plaguing the household, never mind five years of T.

And then Harry came along, and suddenly he’s thrust into basic training all over again, but this time with rich pricks instead of generic pricks, and he’s not allowed to call home and check on Daisy or his mum or any of his friends. The other recruits with silver spoons shoved far up their arses, they at least don’t call him a girl directly to his face, though it’s kinda hard to pass as cis when everyone’s changing in one common room. It’s also hard to pass when binders are only supposed to be worn eight hours and the medical staff gave thinly veiled threats about what would happen if Eggsy ever wore it even a second longer than that.

And then he couldn’t shoot his dog and he’s out but everything’s still going to shit and he has to basically save the world because if he doesn’t Daisy’s gonna die and his mum’s gonna die and he was the older brother, the eldest son, he was supposed to protect them but he can’t and they’re gonna die because of course Merlin can’t hack through biometrics, he only has the name of a wizard he isn’t actually one.

And then he wins against Gazelle. And he kills Valentine with a good through and a witty line. And Roxy is on the line and his family is fine, they’re safe, everything’s fine, he can relax.

He comes home to check on Daisy, finding one of his friends playing babysitter. He wards off their questions, making a beeline for his sister and just holding her close for a minute.

“Where have you even been, man?” his friend asks, and Eggsy finally answers him.

“I got myself a job.”

“Oh, well, that explains the suit.”

He finds out that his mum is at the pub, with Dean, and he sighs, puts Daisy back, and drives himself over. She looks so proud, but Dean’s still being a prick, and he’s still calling him a girl, and Eggsy remembers something from a few months previous.

“Manners maketh _man._ ”


End file.
